Excalibur Returns
by Christina B
Summary: A few years after The Coming of Arthur, Merlin finally brings King Arthur to the Sword in The Stone.


Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, BBC does.

AN: This was just a little plot bunny that bit the other day when I was rewatching The Coming of Arthur, and it is set a few years from the end of Series 3. I hope you like this and I'm grateful for any feedback!

**Excalibur Returns**

It was a long time since Merlin had put the sword in the stone, so long in fact that the warlock had almost forgotten the exact location of the sword. But then Camelot had been through so much turmoil that Merlin's attention had of course been elsewhere. It had been a year to the day since Arthur had taken the throne after Uther's untimely death, and it turned out that uniting Albion under one King was a difficult undertaking.

Merlin smiled, as difficult as things had been there were some highlights. He wouldn't forget the day that Arthur finally discovered his magic, but even more memorable was when said prince forgave him and acknowledged that his magic was good. Despite everything they had been through together Merlin and Arthur were best friends, and would continue to be for a long time to come. In fact Merlin had even been named Court Sorcerer and high advisor to the King.

But the sword had been on Merlin's mind lately and he knew it was time. The dragon forged the sword for Arthur, and today the King would wield it for the first time.

Merlin made his way through the castle, he knew every single nook and cranny of this place, and probably much better than some who lived their whole lives here. Grinning, the warlock burst into the throne room. And the first thing he saw was Arthur in an embrace with his wife, Guinevere. They quickly separated and the King glared at him in a way that would scare a knight away, but as usual I had no affect on Merlin.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed. "Will you ever learn to knock?"

"Of course not," Merlin retorted and then glanced at the blushing Queen. "Sorry Gwen."

"What about, sorry Arthur?" the King grumbled.

"We need to talk," Merlin started looking at his friend. "No, I take that back. I need to show you something."

"Can it wait?" Arthur asked. "I have meetings all day."

"Believe me," Merlin said. "You will want to cancel them, your pratliness."

"Why do I get the feeling I am going to regret this?"

* * *

The two young friends set off on horseback soon after, and it wasn't long until they reached their destination. Both dismounted their horses and Merlin led Arthur through a portion of the forest that the king hadn't been to recently.

"Where are we going?" Arthur asked, at the end of his patience. "Is this another one of your wild goose chases?"

"I would never hunt geese," Merlin quipped. "You're the hunter."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "You know what I meant."

"Have you ever heard of the Sword in the Stone?" Merlin asked in response.

"Yes," Arthur said. "The sword just appeared and no one who has tried to, could pull it out of the stone. I thought it was just a myth."

Merlin chuckled. "I never believe things are myths anymore."

"So this sword is real?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," Merlin said sagely."I put it there."

They soon could see the clearing up ahead and a sliver of light shone done directly upon the stone, the sword gleaming.

"It looks like a beautiful blade," Arthur admitted. "But why is this sword so special?"

"Because it was forged in a dragon's breath, but its more than that. This sword was forged for you, and you alone." Merlin said with a smile. "You have no idea how long I've waited to give this sword to you."

Arthur stepped forward and wrapped his hand around the hilt of the sword and with on quick tug, he pulled the beautiful sword out of the stone. He looked at it in awe for a long time before the King finally found his voice.

"I've never seen its equal."

"And you never will again," Merlin replied. "Your father said much the same when he used the sword."

"My father?" Arthur asked, looking confused.

"He used it to kill the wraith," Merlin replied. "And then I used it to fight Morgana's immortal army. This is the only sword that can kill that which is immortal."

"What does the inscription say?" Arthur asked, looking at the golden runes on the sword.

"On one side it says take me up and the other says cast me away," Merlin replied. "But this sword needs a proper name.

Arthur studied the sword in his hand for a long moment, before the name just came to him. "I'll name it _Excalibur._"

Merlin grinned, "King Arthur and Excalibur, has a nice ring to it."

"Merlin," Arthur said.

"Yes?"

"Shut up!"

**THE END**


End file.
